


Make it Right

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Holmes on Homes RPF, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy waiting in the foyer of Stark Mansion is large.  Like, Thor-large.  Only it's not Thor, clearly, because Thor is face down on the rug in the den having an intense conversation with a Speak-n-Spell that Clint dragged up from – well, Tony doesn't know where, exactly.  The bowels of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myystic (neoinean)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoinean/gifts).



The guy waiting in the foyer of Stark Mansion is large. Like, Thor-large. Only it's not Thor, clearly, because Thor is face down on the rug in the den having an intense conversation with a Speak-n-Spell that Clint dragged up from – well, Tony doesn't know where, exactly. The bowels of hell. Clint gets a lot of Christmas gifts there, if the lingerie he gave Steve is anything to go by. But, point – Thor's drunk, of course, because Natasha brought out the good vodka, and if there's one thing you don't want to do when Natasha brings out the good vodka on Christmas, it's challenge her to an _It's a Wonderful Life_ drinking game. And the Speak-n-Spell is . . .

Right, so, back to the big guy.

"Hear you banged up your load-bearing walls," the big guy says.

Tony points at him. "I – well, to be fair, Bruce, when he – actually, yes, let's just go with yes, how's that. Tony Stark." He sticks out his hand.

The big guy shakes it. "Mike Holmes. Pleased to meet you. Let's take a look then eh?"

The big guy – Mike, Mike; Tony was going to be better with names, New Year's resolution back in, okay, so that was a while ago – doesn't even ask for directions, just follows the crack in the wall that's worked it's way out from the epicenter of Bruce's latest ragemonster attack. "Crikey, you got some damage, hmm? Water line through here?"

"Turned it off," Tony says. And sure, Javis turned it off, but he programmed Jarvis, and it's all the same thing. "Little bit of – " He waves a hand at the water stain on the ceiling.

Mike tsks. "You get this place inspected before you bought it?"

Tony blinks, casts around for context, then blinks again. "I – did I – I'm." He squints. Does this guy not know who he is? "It was my father's."

"Right, right, mid-century, I can see the signs. You'll have tested for asbestos."

"Yes." Fire-precaution. In case he made the place explode. Or aliens took over. Or Doom decided to do the thing with the – so many reasons. "It's clear."

"You got critters in the attic?"

Tony wonders if Clint counts. "Low-frequency electronic deterrents."

"So it's just the structural damage then. And the electrical. And the duct-work and the secondary sub-system for your HVAC."

Tony sighs. Sounds like your average Hulk-gasm. "I guess."

"Well." Mike sticks his hands in his pockets and rocks back on his heels. "I'll need my team. And someone to make tea. I can't work tomorrow, but we can come back Monday. We'll need a jet."

"Right." Tony thinks about it for a second. "Quinjet okay?"

Mike smiles at him slow and exactly the kind of dangerous Tony finds comforting in a person, sticks out his hand to shake on the deal. (The force of his grip makes Tony curious about latent Asgardian gene lines in the human population.) "You betcha," says Mike. "Mr Stark – let's make it right."


End file.
